1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to parallel processing environments, and more specifically to a shared queue for a multi-processor environment.
2. Background Art
It is commonplace in contemporary data processing environments to provide a plurality of systems to handle the processing needs of one or more clients. For example, two or more systems, such as transaction processing systems, may be interfaced to one or more clients via a communications network. In this environment, when a client has a task to be performed by one of the systems, that client sends an input message to the desired system to request processing by an application running in that system. The subject system queues the message and provides the message to the application for processing. When processing is complete, the application places an outgoing message in the queue for transmission over the network to the client.
To take advantage of the multi-processing aspect of this environment, the system originally tasked by the client, system A, may extract the input message from its queue and forward the input message to a second system, system B, for processing. When processing is completed by system B, the response (outgoing message) is forwarded to system A and placed on system A's queue for transmission to the client. Thus, in this manner, multiple systems can be utilized to handle processing requests from numerous clients.
There are, however, a few disadvantages with this arrangement. For example, if system A fails, none of the work on the queue of system A can be accessed. Therefore, the client is forced to wait until system A is brought back online to have its transaction processed.
In order to address these disadvantages, a shared, or common, queue may be provided to store incoming messages for processing by any of a plurality of data processing systems. A common queue server receives and queues the messages onto the shared queue so that they can be retrieved by a system having available capacity to process the messages. In operation, a system having available capacity retrieves a queued message, performs the necessary processing, and places an appropriate response message back on the shared queue. Thus, the shared queue stores messages sent in either direction between clients requesting processing and the data processing systems that perform the processing.
Because the messages are enqueued onto the shared queue, the messages can be processed by an application running in any of a plurality of systems having access to the shared queue. Thus, automatic workload management among the plurality of systems is provided. Also, because any of the systems connected to the shared queue can process messages, an advantage of processing redundancy is provided. If a particular application that is processing a message fails, another application can retrieve that message from the shared queue and perform the processing without the client having to wait for the original application to be brought back on-line. This provides processing redundancy to clients of the data processing environment.
Implementing a shared queue introduces two unique problems, however. First, in case of an unexpected outage, the link to the shared queue or the storage associated with the shared queue may suffer an outage. Thus, while instances of the application that are generating and processing requests are still operable, the requests that have been placed onto the shared queue are not available. A second problem is that searching the shared queue for a particular request requires each instance of an application to search through all requests from all instances of the application.